Avelina Lokovin
Avelina Lokovin '''(b. 4 February 1920 - 15 June 1999), mostly known as '''Lina, was the leader of the dark ones in the First Destiny War. Avelina is the daughter of two dark angels whose names are unknown, the sister of Paulina, and the aunt of Ella and Vlad Lokovin. As the daughter of two dark angels, Lina was raised to believe strongly in the importance of her as their savior. She attended Fastlane School from 1935-1937 and was sorted into Callidus House. As a part of her parents' idea, during her years at Fastlane, she became friends with Cloudnet Arlove and Arnial Hargrove. Lokovin's parents sent her to Fastlane so that she will learn about students' powers and their weaknesses. When Lina was strong enough she managed to open the dark portal, and so the war began. When Lokovin first opened the gates and freed the dark, her first action was to attack her school. As a result of the attack, over 2300 students died while the rest of the students either escaped or got rescued. Biography Early life (1920-1935) Lokovin was born on 4 February 1920, to two dark angels whose names are unknown, who were both born into dark families in the dark world. To stay safe, Lina's parents didn't allow her to tell anyone about her powers, and they told everyone that she was a shape-shifter. Lina was educated by her parents that she is their savior. They sent her to a special school, filled with students from all the kinds, so that she will learn about different powers and their weaknesses for two years. When Lina was strong enough, she opened the dark portal, and so the First Destiny War began. When the time came for Lina to attend school in 1935, she was sorted into Callidus House. Fastlane years (1935-1937) Once at Fastlane, Lina was sorted into the Callidus House, just like her parents planned. Even though Lokovin's parents told her not to make friends with anyone except Arnial Hargrove and Cloudnet Arlove, she rapidly formed friendships with fellow Callidus students. Lokovin really enjoyed the "Study of Ancient Runes" subject according to her classmate's words, but she never told anyone about it except for few classmates in Callidus. Lina Lokovin was the best student in this subject for two years until her disappearance. The Fastlane Attack (June 1938) The Fastlane Attack was the first attack that the dark army had made. It occurred in Fastlane school, Ireland. When Lokovin first opened the gates and freed the dark, her first action was to attack her school. As a result of the attack, a lot of students died, and some managed to either escape or survive. On a sunny day in the summer of 1938, one year after Lokovin ran away from the school to start the preparations for the attack with her dark army and her parents, Lokovin went to her parents' garden where they were waiting for her to start the way towards the dark portal, to fulfill the mission she had since she was born. When they reached the destination, Lokovin opened the gates using powerful dark magic and freed the dark. In the middle of Fastlane's principal's last speech for the seniors, Lokovin teleported into the Dimensional Hall and made a spell which made the hall go dark. She quickly made herself look like one of the guests by hiding her dark wings and halo, and the principal of the school, Leonardo Brell, casted a spell and had candles all over the hall. Lokovin then ordered her dark army who were waiting behind the doors of the hall, to start the attack, and she heard a scream from behind the doors. She used the opportunity when everyone's attention was on the scream, and teleported with some of the dark angels into the middle of the hall and murdered a woman, who later discovered was one of the students' mother. Lokovin started the attack. The dark angels began killing quickly one person after another, and Lokovin teleported to Cloudnet Arlove, her trainer, and her biggest threat. While the dark angels were attacking in every corner, she gave Cloudnet a chance to join her. After Cloudnet refused, Lokovin killed her with a deadly spell. It is unknown what were Lokovin's exact reasons for asking Cloudnet to join her. It is known that Lokovin had feelings for Arlove, and it is one of the assumed reasons that Lokovin offered Arlove to join her dark army. A few moments later, Cloudnet's husband, Arnial Hargrove, got outside the school's basement. By this time, Lokovin was in the air above Cloudnet's body. Arnial Hargrove tried to fight Lokovin, but it didn't help, and she killed him. At the end of the battle, Lokovin spread her dark wings and flew away, leaving the castle ruined and burned to ashes with death, blood and chaos everywhere. Death (June 15, 1999) When Amanda Lokovin was five years old, she was dying. Her uncle wanted to kill her because she was the first Nephilim in their family. Her mother, Ella Lokovin, decided to sacrifice her aunt to save Amanda's life. Amanda could control souls from a very young age. Ella was trying to teach Amanda how to do a soul transformation, and a few hours later, on June 15, Amanda succeeded in this spell. Lina's living soul is moving into Amanda, and Lina is dead. Some researchers say there is a chance that after the soul transformation, Amanda became immortal because Lina's soul is a soul of a dark angel (cannot die from old age). Some people even believe that Amanda did die on June 15 and that the soul transformation did not save Amanda's life. Instead, it put Lina's soul into Amanda's young body and Amanda's soul into Lina's dead body. Lokovin Family Deaths Vladimir Lokovin On June 14, 1999, Lina's nephew, Vlad, came to his sister deliberately to hurt her daughter, claiming that the little girl was a mistake and a disappointment to the whole Lokovin dynasty. Amanda was seriously injured and was dying. Ella could not give up on her daughter. So she decided to sacrifice Lina. Vlad was killed by Ella Lokovin, his sister. Paulina Lokovin Paulina's and Lina's whole plan was to bring Paulina back from the dark world to our world. When Lina opened the gates, Paulina was out along with many other dark creatures. She gave birth to Vlad and Ella, and when they both were very young, she was killed by a pure angel. Lina's and Paulina's parents Lina's and Paulina's parents whose names are unknown were hunted down and killed by people. After all, they were the devil's parents and people wanted them dead. Evgeny Lokovin When Lina opened the gates, the first place he flew to was Russian. He didn't know that it was Russia or that the world is divided into countries, he just flew and landed eventually. He met and married Paulina in Ireland where her sister was studying, but they left to Russia where they had their children. A couple of years later, Paulina was murdered by a pure angel, and Evgeny killed himself when his older daughter, Ella, was 26. Eventually, Avelina and Ella left to America, where she gave birth to Amanda Lokovin. Grades Astronomy - P Care of Magical Creatures - T Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Herbology - T History - E Muggle Studies - P Potions - E Transfiguration - O Divination - E Physical appearance Lokovin was a tall girl with long, thick blond hair, blue eyes with long eyelashes. She was also an extremely pretty girl, which helped her to make others trust her and not suspect her with any dark powers, which she had. Even though she was 3 years old younger than Cloudnet Arlove, it was hard to see the differences between their ages. Personality and traits Lokovin was quite intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information, exactly like her dark parents taught her to be. Lokovin was very dependent on her parents because they kept her most of the time at their house, they never allowed her to use her true dark powers anywhere, even not near them, because they didn't want her to ruin their plan. Lokovin was a forceful and independent who often knew her own mind, and she would never let anyone be in her way. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts:' Lokovin was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful dark angel the world had ever known, possibly surpassing even Amanda Lokovin. She had a very skillful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic and spells that her parents once taught her. *'Transfiguration:' Lokovin reached an "O" in Transfiguration, and she was one of the best students in this subject. *'Dueling:' Lokovin was a duelist of frighteningly tremendous, almost unrivaled skill. She could instinctively switch styles in the blink of an eye, and was extremely aggressive, using powerful Dark Magic to overwhelm her opponents, it was especially noticed in the Fastlane attack. *'Flying:' Lokovin was able to fly without support since she was a dark angel with wings. She first exhibited this flying ability when she killed Cloudnet Arlove, and a few moments later when Cloudnet's husband saw them, Lokovin was flying above Cloudnet's dead body. *'Charisma:' Even at a young age, Lokovin displayed a talent for the manipulation of others, being able to manipulate the teacher into assigning Cloudnet Arlove as Lokovin's tutor in self-defense. She also surrounded herself with a group of friends who could protect her when she needed someone's back to cover up for her (it mostly happened when Lokovin had to teleport back to her parents at home to work on their plan, but the teachers didn't allow it). *'Acting:' Besides her formidable magical skills and extensive knowledge of magic, Lokovin proved to be a consummate actress, being able to hide her true nature from everyone in Fastlane. She was able to convince all the Fastlane staff and instructors that she is a shapeshifter. *'Leadership skills:' Under her leadership, the dark army was able to sneak past surveillance while acting under Lina's command, with several nasty incidences that were never connected to them, showing that Lokovin was a very competent leader. Relationships Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove Lokovin, who already knew what's her purpose and goal in life, began attending Fastlane school in 1935. It was here when she met Cloudnet Arlove. As a part of Cloudnet's scholarship terms, she had to teach a first-year student self-defense. Arlove was assigned to Lokovin for a month to train her and develop her fighting skills. The two became friends and kept touch. Later, Arlove introduced Lokovin to her closest friends; Arnial Hargrove, and Hannah Cumberidge Although Lokovin pretended to be their friend while she studied them and the other students in the school carefully, she did seem to have some respect for Arlove. Lokovin always claimed that she saw a similarity between her and Arlove. She thought both Arlove and herself were powerful and 'had potential'. Lokovin spent two years among the students and then went missing. During her absence, Cloudnet Arlove and Arnial Hargrove married and had a daughter, but Lokovin was never aware of her. When Lokovin and her army attacked, she gave Cloudnet a chance to join her. When Cloudnet refused, she killed her. It is unknown what were Lokovin's exact reasons for asking Cloudnet to join her; some believe it was a strategy since Cloudnet was a threat to Lokovin while some believe it was because of Lokovin's feelings for Cloudnet. Etymology In the Russian language, Lina is a diminutive form of the female name Avelina. In Arabic "Lina" refers to a small, young palm tree. It means "tender" or "tenderness". In Greek, it refers to the olive crown used for the hero. Category:First Generation